Vicarstown Takedown
Vicarstown Takedown 'is The fifteenth and The Final Episode of The Twelfth Season. 'Plot: After a Long Time of Deciding for Days and Weeks, Sir Topham Hatt calls all of The engines to Tidmouth Sheds to tell them if he'll keep Either Ryan or Stafford and who to send away packing. However, He Says That both Ryan and Stafford can stay on The Railway after a Long Decision Because of Proving Themselves to Be Really Useful. Just then, Stafford comes in to the Sheds and Sir Topham Hatt announces that he will be staying on Sodor but Stafford asks about Ryan and Sir Topham Hatt tells Stafford that Ryan is staying on Sodor as well despite being troublesome when he first arrived to the Island of Sodor. Ryan hears this and rushes in with some news immediately, Sir Topham Hatt stops and listens to Ryan's news. Ryan tells him that there is a derailed diesel shunter off the tracks and that he needs to come urgently… Sir Topham Hatt hops in Ryan's Cab and They set off to find The Accident. There just as Ryan said is a Detailed Diesel Shunter with a Strange Ballast Car Derailed as well and right at a switch track is Some Engines from The Other Railway That Sir Topham Hatt Has never seen Before minus Hiro. The Engines are streamlined like Spencer and obviously are not Sir Topham Hatt's engines. Sir Topham Hatt asks them what are they doing here and they answer that it's orders from him but Sir Topham Hatt never brought them over. Hiro tells Sir Topham Hatt that he cautioned them not to come to the Island of Sodor but to no avail. These engines did not come by Sir Topham Hatt's orders but someone else's. Ryan tells him about the Railway Inspector and that he was looking through his office a few weeks ago. Sir Topham Hatt is cross at this and realizes that this could've been the Inspector's orders for Connor and Caitlin to come over to Sodor without any permission… Sir Topham Hatt has no other choice and tells The Engines to stay on The Island for a little while but not long. Soon news spread all over The Island to The Yard to Where Thomas, Edward, James and Donald are ready to Take Their freight Trains. Donald is horrified and like his twin brother Douglas says "losh sakes!" not understanding why Sir Topham Hatt would bring over two engines he hardly knows. Thomas tells him that it's just for the best and that they'll have to deal with it. Edward and James wonder too why Sir Topham Hatt did this but they'll just have to deal with it as well. Meanwhile By The Brendam Drawbridge, Oliver and Toad Huff along The Tracks Searching for a Suspicious site… Toad tells Oliver not to go over this drawbridge because there could be another engine there and news about the disappearance of Ben still spreads. Oliver However tells Toad He Doesn't Care about The Engines or if there's even an engine at the bottom of The Drawbridge. He Says That This Mystery Will Be Solved and He'll Have To Solve it Himself! Characters: *Thomas *Edward *James *Toby *Donald *Oliver *Stepney *Hiro *Connor and Caitlin *Ryan *Sidney *Stafford *Toad *Sodor Railway Repair’s Secend Car *Sir Topham Hatt *Douglas (cameo) *Troublesome Trucks (cameo) *Bulgy (flashback; cameo) *The Railway Inspector (flashback; cameo) *Ben (mentioned) *Diesel 10 (mentioned) *Sodor Railway Repair (mentioned) *The Mainland Engines (mentioned) * 98462 and 87546 (mentioned) In Other Languages: Trivia: *A flashback from Bulgy Takes the High Road is Used. *This Episode was Supposed To Be Released in 2015 Due to ThomasWoodenRailway Wanting to End The Twelfth Season, But instead Was Released in 2016. *This Episode marks a Lot of Things to Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures: **The Last Mentioning of Sodor Railway Repair and Ben as They Both Appear in Oliver's Eleven. **Sidney''s Second and Last Appearance in The Twelfth Season. **Hiros first Appearance Since The Non-Canonical Movie Hiro's Origins. **Connor and Caitlin'''''s Only Appearance in The Twelfth Season. **The Last Mentioning of The Railway Inspector to Date. **The Second Time Donald Has said "Losh Sakes!" in a Twelfth Season Episode, The first Being Scottish Blues. **The Last Episode to use The Original Wooden Models. *Oliver and Toad Pass The Vicarstown Rolling Bridge to Check if any Other Railway Engines Appear, This is a foreshadow to Oliver's Eleven. Gallery: Vicarstown_Takedown_pic_3.jpg|Stafford. Hiro.png|Hiro. Connor and Caitlin.png|Connor and Caitlin. Vicarstown Takedown pic.png|Donald. Episode: File:Vicarstown Takedown Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Season 12 Category:2016